Touch sensors provide an input mechanism for a device through tactile or haptic means, such as for example, by touching a sensor located within the device. Different types of touch sensors may require touch input to be provided by different materials. For example, capacitive touch sensors are typically responsive to a touch by a body part, such as a finger or a conductive stylus specifically designed for capacitive sensors. Resistive touch sensors are responsive to pressure provided by relatively rigid materials that are able to depress the touch surface with sufficient force.
As an input to a device, touch sensors typically provide an indication of touch location. One issue for touch sensors is a problem referred to as “ghost inputs”. Ghost inputs occur when a touch input is detected at a location that is not actually receiving a touch input. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for touch input detection that identifies and excludes ghost inputs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.